<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With all respect, fuck you by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833491">With all respect, fuck you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kama advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pakku meet again with Kanna and she has some important things to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hama/Kanna (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kama advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With all respect, fuck you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.</p><p>In the story, Hama had her redemption arc and returned to the South Pole.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are from the worst type of people. You are just a man that thinks that women are inferior to him and refuse to give them the same opportunities and you think that somehow it is acceptable that a woman is forced to be married. I left the North Pole because I was tired of living in a place where all I could aspire was to be a healer, a wife and a mother. A woman can be several things. When I arrived I helped to heal people while at the same time I was the Chief. "</p><p>"But you had the collar I gave you all this time. That means that you think about me". Kanna was getting tired. </p><p>"If I kept the collar was because one day I will met someone I will love enought to marry them and I needed an example of how to do one. I took a symbol of possesion and made it a symbol of love. And guess what? It worked, because I met the most wonderful woman and although the war stopped our plans of having a proper wedding, we were together and we even had a beautiful child and when she felt in love she raised the most beautiful grandchildren. One of them you already met because you refuse to teach her, I was so happy to hear that she was brave enough to fight againts you and against a rotten society. The collar you made me I gave it to my daughter and she gave it to hers girl, one day she will give that collar to someone she choose to marry because she is in love, and not because she was forced to. I just want so show you something."</p><p>Kanna showed him that under her scarf, it was an engagement  collar. "Now you can leave and let me in peace. You are disturbing my honeymoon". </p><hr/><p>Hama knew that her wife was stressed. She helped her to put some comfortable clothes and made her a hot tea. "You know, I love how brave you are. Now I love you more than before and I thought that was impossible. Kanna smiled and kiss Hama on the lips. </p><p>"We make a wonderful couple". </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark. <br/>Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>